Lollipop
by Sweet Clementine
Summary: Inspired by "The Red Carpet Treatment" by Stellata. Kurt's sleeping with everyone on the Warblers but how does Blaine feel about that? Especially when he looks so sexy with a lollipop. BOYXBOY. MATURE. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! One-shot!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or Kurt or Blaine or the Warblers... (I hate writing that. It makes me so sad. I wish I did. :(**

**Warnings: Smut, blow jobs, hand jobs, exhibitionism, and sexual references... **

**Does this story give off anything in season two that people might not have seen? Only the Warblers.**

**Song: I'd listen to Lollipop by Framing Hanely if you want to. :)**

**This fanfic world comes from Stella's story "The Red Carpet Treatment" If you want real smut read that. You don't have to read it first but it's AWESOME and I recommend you do. It is what inspired me! **

* * *

><p>Blaine was frustrated. He and Kurt had sex every night so he wasn't <em>that<em> kind of frustrated, but because of the stupid Warbler's tradition Kurt had to have sex with any Warbler at any time.

It was messed up. When Blaine had been introduced to the Warblers and started sleeping around it was great, but now that Kurt was sleeping around... God. At first it was hot but now it made him mad. All he could think of whenever he flirted with another was, "Kurt is mine."

Wes and David saw this from their friend and gave each other evil smirks. They knew things about Blaine that most people didn't know so they decided to use that to their advantage.

"Hey, Kurt." Wes said as he caught up to Kurt on his way to Warbler's practice.

Kurt replied with an innocent smile, "Yes?" Wes and David had already slept with Kurt but him and David had just got together. They wanted to have a honeymoon but Kurt looking like that... He reined in his thoughts and remembered his best friend.

Wes stated, "For the next two weeks you have to suck a lollipop at every opertunity and around Blaine make it look like less of a sucker but more of a cock." Kurt looked at Wes weirdly but once he figured out what he was doing he smiled. It was an order and Kurt had to do_ everything_ the Warblers said.

* * *

><p>"I had to figure out how to get Kurt to be mine. I couldn't just ask him out and let him have sex with everyone but I couldn't break the tradition." was the solution Blaine came up with in the morning after thinking about it all night. He didn't even invite Kurt over so he could mull it over.<p>

He walked down the hallway preoccupied on his thoughts so that he didn't see the people stopping and staring. He kept on walking until he heard a "Hi Blane!" from the voice of the countertenor he loved but then he heard a pop. His mind went straight to the gutter when he heard that pop. It sounded like Kurt's lips on his...

Blaine looked up and saw a peach lollipop in Kurt's mouth. That was his biggest turn on. Lollipops. Blaine almost came from the sight of Kurt taking the lollipop all the way in his mouth... Blaine shook his head trying to gain some control of his mind. He replied, breathing heavy, "Hey, Kurt... What's up?"

"Oh not much." Pop "I missed you last night." Pop. Blaine barely heard what Kurt had said and only really heard the sound that was made when Kurt pulled the lollipop out of his mouth... God. He already had a hard-on, how messed up was that?

Blaine replied, trying to be half as seductive as Kurt, "I missed you too... Maybe you should come over tonight then."

Kurt licked HE FUCKING LICKED the lollipop like it was... Oh god. He was sooo doing that on purpose. Kurt winked and said, "I will." Pop. Then he just walked away. Blaine stood their frozen for a second but when he felt something not right he looked down and remembered. He almost ran to the bathroom to jerk himself off. It didn't take long thinking about Kurt's tongue and then he ran to class almost late.

Blaine saw Kurt in the hallway and every time he saw him he saw him sucking on a lollipop. Blaine had changed his paths so that every route he took he saw Kurt between passing periods and god was he regretting it. The second one he saw was green and the third one he saw was blue. Blaine couldn't take it anymore so he took the quickest route to lunch and got food and sat down.

The other Warblers saw he was flustered but didn't comment on it. He listened to the conversation and tried (but failed) not to think about Kurt... When he saw him. Kurt was walking to the table with a big red lollipop in his hand. Since he had been sucking them all day his mouth was a little puffy and red. He looked exactly like he did after he finished sucking him off. Blaine stood up from the table and ran to the bathroom when Kurt sat down. The Warblers, besides David and Wes, stared after him when they heard Kurt say, "I'll go check on him. He'll probably need my help."

Meanwhile, Blaine was trying to calm down in the bathroom. It took all of his strength not to just command Kurt there to suck him off. Just thinking about it, god... He put his hands under the water and splashed his face. This was school. It wasn't appropriate to be having these thoughts here...

Pop.

He heard the sound from the door and he smelled Kurt... He lost control. He grabbed Kurt and pushed him against the wall and started making out with him while thrusting his groin into Kurt's. When he heard that sweet moan he knew he couldn't stop.

"You like that?" Thrust. Moan. "You really like that?" Thrust. Moan.

Kurt whined in reply, "Yes-sss." While Blaine kept thrusting against him.

Blaine whispered in his ear, "Feel it? This is what you've been doing to me all day with those damn lollipops and I want you to fix it." Blaine put all of his strength into the thrust and saw Kurt's eyes roll into the back of his head. He pulled his lips in and opened them easily and basically fucked his tongue. It made Kurt completely senseless. When Blaine absolutely needed contact he pulled Kurt's hair dragging their mouths apart and pushed him down.

"Suck me." Blaine said with a commanding tone while Kurt was more than happy to help. He made quick work of Blaine's pants and boxers. He didn't waste time either and just put the whole thing into his mouth. When Blaine reached the back of his throat Kurt hummed in pleasure which sent Blaine over the edge. Kurt started quickly sliding his mouth along Blaine which made Blaine's orgasm great. It was offically the best blow job he had ever had. He pulled Kurt back up to his mouth and pressed himself inside of Kurt's wet, hot, cavern. God, he couldn't wait to fuck him tonight but for now he would have to be appeased with taking his hand and shoving it down Kurt's pants.

He made quick work of the job and soon Kurt came in his hand. They were both reeling in the glow of the aftermath when they heard someone clear their throat. They both looked over and saw most of the Warblers in the bathroom watching them. Kurt blushed and Blaine pulled his lips up to his and lovingly kissed them.

Blaine looked at all of them and said, "He's mine." He started to clean them both up and they proudly walked out the door. The rest of them found a bathroom stall to finish what watching the two had started.

Blaine thought as he held Kurt's hand on the way to Warbler practice later that day, "Yep. That's one way to get the job done."


End file.
